


TimePetalsPrompts Doctor/Rose Drabbles

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Birthday Sex, Blow Job, Cake, Canon Divergence, Coming Untouched, Dimension Hopping Rose, Drabble, Drinking Games, Episode: s01e03 The Unquiet Dead, Episode: s01e05 World War Three, Episode: s04e11 Turn Left, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grief, Introspection, Meddling TARDIS, Naked adventures, PWP, Post-Episode: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace, Post-Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, Prompt Fic, Protective Doctor, Rivalry, Road Trip, Star Gazing, Summer, Telepathic seduction, Time Lord abilities/senses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Universe Alteration, Wedding preparation, banana pancakes, dark doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabble prompt fulfillments from <a href="http://timepetalsprompts.tumblr.com/">TimePetalsPrompts</a> on tumblr.</p><p>(I'm adding smutty prompts to this as well, but I'll label that particular chapter ADULT if it falls into the NSFW category.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgotten Above Them (Ten x Rose, ADULT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose enjoy a meteor shower....with a few distractions, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for this week’s timepetalsprompts – Ten x Rose, meteor shower/meteor storm.
> 
> Thanks to aimtoallonsy a bit of help. ;)
> 
> **ADULT**

Long, nimble fingers plunged inside her and Rose mewled in pleasure. Her eyes flew open as the fingers twisted, expertly finding _that_ place, and her eyes met the Doctor’s, dark and shining under the night sky. 

One hand deftly moved over her breast, grazing her nipple, and the thumb of his other circled her clit before pressing down hard. She came with a cry, his name on her lips, and mutual pleasure cascaded along their link, stars exploding behind closed eyes in euphoric bliss.

Above them, the sky glittered with shining trails of shooting meteors, forgotten in their shared passion.


	2. Just Maybe (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pondering Rose Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for this week's timepetalsprompt of "A riddle wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma."
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> I envision this as Nine and Rose.

An enigma. 

Rose Tyler.

Her smile was sunshine. The tip of her tongue taunted and beckoned. 

Her eyes were whiskey, and he’d rather drown his burdens in those eyes than any liquor the universe could offer.

Her hand fit his, a perfect fit. A piece to the puzzle he never knew was missing. 

She fought with him, laughed with him. She challenged him, an equal. 

No one, especially the universe, told her no. 

Not knowing, she pulled him to her, the dark to light. Compassionate. Distracting. Joy. Love. 

_No, not that one._

But maybe. Just maybe. 

Rose Tyler. 

A mystery.


	3. Words Never Said (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words that were never said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for this week's TimePetalsPrompts weekly 100 theme: heartbroken.
> 
> Ten x Rose
> 
> Don't ask me why I chose the depressing option out of the two. This is what happened.

It was love.

He’d never said.

They’d danced, they’d _danced_ , and her smile, her eyes -- they’d told him all he needed to know. 

She loved him. 

And he loved her. 

He’d never said the words. 

But oh, _she knew_ , she had to, because he showed it every day. 

Holding her hand. Hugging her close. A cuddle after a nightmare. _Domestics_. 

_Dancing_. 

But now she was gone, lost in another universe, and she’d taken part of his hearts with her when she fell. They'd never be whole again. 

Jagged pieces, broken and useless. Born in love, broken in fear and cowardice.


	4. A Reminder, A Memory (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finds a new jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's TimePetalsPrompt, "lust"
> 
> Thanks to aimtoallonsy for helping me brainstorm with this. ;)
> 
> Once I realized 100 words wasn't going to work with this, I worked hard to get it to 300.

It was the biggest shopping center in the universe, and after a spectacular muck-up on an adventure, the Doctor had taken her there in apology. Anything she wanted, he’d said. 

She’d wandered idly for hours, the Doctor patiently at her side. He was desperate to placate her, but nothing struck her fancy. Besides, the TARDIS wardrobe provided better options than any shop ever could. Still, she’d kept looking and eventually found herself inside a small boutique. 

Drawn to a rack full of expensive leather, she let her fingers trail over the garments. There, tucked behind a rack of shiny jackets in every color, Rose felt a familiar lost treasure, hidden behind the rest. 

She pulled it out and gasped softly. It was similar the Doctor’s old jacket, save for the feminine cut, fit, and zippers. The leather was soft and worn, yet it smelled new, a blank pallet. 

Surreptitiously looking over her shoulder and finding the Doctor distracted by a salesman, Rose slipped the jacket on in front of a mirror. A perfect fit, though she was not surprised. The TARDIS did not often land without purpose, even when following the Doctor’s commands. 

This, she wanted. This, she _needed_. A reminder of the past, a memory to wrap around her. A reminder of the fire in her veins when he’d held her close, a memory of the heat that blossomed down low when he’d tipped her back in dance. And now, this would be her _own_ armor to face the great adventure of life with the Doctor.

“Doctor, this is what I want.” She approached him, steps sure and confident, a hint of a smile on her lips. His conversation with the salesman faltered as he looked to Rose, and his jaw fell slack, eyes darkening in recognition, in want.


	5. we all scream for ice cream (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misadventures with ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's TimePetalsPrompt: Sympathy

“Nooooooo!!” The Doctor pouted as his triple decker vanilla bean and banana creme ice cream cone toppled to the ground with a splat. 

Rose snickered at the expression on his face as she delicately licked her own cherry-banana cone. 

“Rose Tyler, the lack of sympathy from you is simply appalling,” the Doctor groused moodily. “I think you should share.”

“Nope!” Rose licked her cone and backed up as the Doctor approached with a predatory gleam.

She let out a squeak as the Doctor dove forward and crushed his lips to hers, and his tongue tasted the flavors on her lips.


	6. The Games We Play (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gives the Doctor a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written for this week's TimePetalsPrompt: "games"
> 
> I'm actually thinking of expanding on this drabble, so stay tuned. I'm hoping I can get it to work in my mind. Not sure when I'll get around to it, though.
> 
> Thanks to caedmonfaith and crazygirlne for the quick read through.

“Is this a _game_ to you, Doctor?” An unwilling tear trailed down Rose’s cheek. “First there’s _Sarah_. I didn’t know, you never say anything important about who you are. And then, _Reinette_.” 

Rose spat the words, and the Doctor flinched. 

“Doctor, I thought- I know what you were going to say, outside the shop. _‘Someone you love.’_ ”

“Rose, I--”

“ _No_ , Doctor, I’m not finished. I love you. You’re a bloody wanker, but I do. But if you keep running, hiding, playing this game, I’m done. I can’t do this.” She leveled him with a gaze. “The choice is yours, Doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a full-length GitF fixit inspired by this drabble. It can be found here: [Leave Us Behind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6943720)


	7. Unwelcome Domestics (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor scorns domesticity and fears what that means with Rose on board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for this week’s TimePetalsPrompts prompt, astonished. 
> 
> It also fits in with my [Through Time and Space](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6258865/chapters/14341846) verse after chapter 5, even though I decided to formally include this with my prompt collection on AO3.

Astonished.

Yes, that was good word for it. He, a Lord of Time, had been invited to tea. _TEA!_

Like he was just another average bloke Rose brought home for show and tell.

He scoffed, jabbing his sonic screwdriver with unnecessary force into the console. 

Is this what traveling with Rose would be like? Dinner invitations? Unbearable domesticity? Mothers? Mothers that _slap_? His pride still reeled in shock. 

Traveling the universe was far from a domestic life. It was high time Rose Tyler knew. His ship, his rules. 

And she was coming back home! Home to the TARDIS. 

Ah.

Bugger.


	8. Lack Of (Ten x Rose, ADULT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is without a certain item of clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's timepetalsprompts prompt: without. 
> 
> Ummmmmmmm, this is real dirty, guys. Oops. I'm in the middle of another smutty fic and was somewhat blocked, so I switched gears and wrote this on the side. 
> 
> Thanks to caedmon for the feedback.

Strong hands grasped her thighs and roamed up under her skirt to nothing, over the bare skin of her arse and squeezed. 

“Oh!” The Doctor murmured. “You’re without knickers today!”

One hand drifted and fingers found her wet, ready for him. He looked up from his seat in front of her, and she bit her lip, eyes closed, head thrown back. Growling, he thrust two fingers inside, deep, twisting, searching. Found.

Her knees buckled and he held her firm, steady. 

Hidden underneath, his thumb circled her clit, once, twice. He pressed down. _There_. 

Her voice cried out, overcome and enraptured.


	9. Settling the Score (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna helps settle a long-lasting rivalry between the Doctor and Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the TimePetalsPrompts prompt, 'rivalry.'
> 
> I probably could have cut this down to 100 words, but I liked it as is, so have 200 words instead. :) 
> 
> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> Assumed canon divergence.

“Mine are.”

“No, mine are.”

“Oi! Will you two shut up?! God, you’re like children bickering on a playground. I’m the official taste tester here, so let _me_ make the decision.”

Donna eyes the two plates of maple syrup covered banana pancakes in front of her. She takes a bite of the Doctor’s pancake, her eyes closing as she savors the familiar taste of the Doctor’s famous breakfast. Delicious. Swallowing, she reaches for the glass of milk and takes a sip to clean her pallet. 

She smirks at the fiercely expectant faces across from her. She’s been told their rivalry over whose banana pancakes taste better spans back to when the Doctor still wore leather, and now that the three of them are traveling together, there’s finally someone to settle the score. 

Donna takes a bite of Rose’s offering, and she groans. Loudly. Her eyes flutter shut and she savors the taste. 

Opening her eyes, she stares at the Doctor as she takes another bite of Rose’s pancake. 

His jaw falls open in shock and Rose whoops loudly, pumping her fist in the air. 

“Rose,” Donna starts, before taking yet another bite. “Your pancakes are the best. The clear winners.”


	10. Commands (Ten x Rose, ADULT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gives the Doctor a birthday present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for this week's TimePetalsPrompt: "Birth"
> 
> Well, if you know me at all, you know you're not going to ever get any kind of fic of _that_ nature from me. Ever. Because no, thank you. :D
> 
> So I went with birthDAY, and well, we all know Rose would love to help the Doctor properly celebrate his birthday. (Ten x Rose)
> 
> Thanks to crazygirlne for looking it over real quick. :)

“Happy birthday, Doctor. Now, remember the rules.”

A finger pushed firmly against his chest, forcing him back in the chair. His naked form twitched at the overwhelming urge to respond.

“Ah, ah, no moving,” Rose commanded before dropping to her knees. 

“Look at me,” she ordered. Cupping him gently, she licked his cock slowly, an intentional torment. His hips jumped forward, and she withdrew.

“I said, no moving.” Their eyes met, lust filled and dark. 

Her mouth enveloped him, all of him, a torture of tongue and lips and heat. 

At her command, he came hard and violent, wholly consumed.


	11. The Loser (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna finds out the pancake competition had some additional terms she wasn't aware of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's TimePetalsPrompt: "embarrassed"
> 
> So this is kind of a little sequel from the [drabble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5860141/chapters/14864509) I wrote a few weeks ago. 
> 
> I really fought with getting this to 100 words. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Donna wandered into the galley and stopped. Surely...no.

“ _OI!_ ” 

Rose, dressed in a barely there robe, looked up in surprise. The Doctor, whose bare backside threatened to blind her, froze before turning slowly to face Donna. A frilly apron covered all his bits. 

“Donna!” the Doctor squeaked, face red in embarrassment. “I’m making breakfast.”

“Naked. In the kitchen. That I use.” Her arms crossed moodily in front of her chest. 

“Terms of the pancake competition loss,” he sniffed. Rose smiled, eyes twinkling in amusement.

Donna sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“Just...put a sock on the door next time.”


	12. Bananas and Chips (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie gets exasperated with the Doctor and Rose's wedding food requests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's TimePetalsPrompts drabble prompt: "obsession"
> 
> IT'S SO FLUFFY.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Jackie looked between the Doctor and Rose and sighed. “I don’t think I’ll ever understand your obsession with bananas and chips.”

She fought back a laugh at the Doctor’s affronted look.

“Jackie, bananas are _good_. There’s nothing to understand!” He gave Rose a wide, goofy grin. “And chips,” he started. 

“We had chips on our first date,” Rose finished for him, before leaning forward to give him a soft, sweet kiss.

Jackie rolled her eyes in mock defeat. “Fine.” And really, it was. Her daughter was here in this universe with the love of her life. Nothing else really mattered.


	13. Not Bound By One (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor won't limit himself to one word when it comes to his feelings for Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was double inspired for this week's TPP prompt of: "obsessed"
> 
> Thanks to Caedmon for the quick read through. :)

Obsessed wasn’t right. It was too strong, too negative and dark. His feelings were not bound by one word. 

She _bewitched_ him with hazel eyes, pupils blown, and luscious lips that lured him close. 

He was _captivated_ by the sounds she made as he traced her skin with his tongue. 

There was _lust_ as they touched and stroked, fueling the heat, casting them over the edge. Their bodies twisted together in _passion_ , names shouted in _devotion_.

His protection was _fierce_ , as was hers for him. 

_Intensely_ and _fervently_ they loved each other, through time and space, through loss and reunion.


	14. Not Always There (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor reacts to Rose's injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for this week's TimePetalsPrompt: "tender"
> 
> I wrote this with Ten/Rose in mind, but feel free to interpret as you'd like.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

The Doctor, in full Oncoming Storm mode, pulled Rose by the hand into the TARDIS, past the console, and down the hall to the med bay.

At his direction, she sat down on the bed without a word, and the Doctor stood in front of her, his jaw clenched and eyes dark with fury. 

With one hand, he carefully lifted her chin and tilted her head to look at her bruised and tender cheek. His thumb grazed lightly over the skin, and she flinched. Someone hurt Rose, damaged her, caused her pain. And he hadn’t been there to stop them.


	15. Our Room (Doctor x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS has made some new bedroom arrangements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's TimePetalsPrompt: "lost and found"

“I lost my room,” Rose murmured when the Doctor found her standing in a corridor, facing an unfamiliar door with roses twisted around intricate circular symbols. 

He studied the door for a moment. “No, you found it, _our_ room. It seems the TARDIS decided to combine your room and mine. Never subtle, my ship.” 

“But you never asked!” Rose folded her arms across her chest. 

“You already live with me!”

“Yes, but not _with_ you. We never shared a room, not until recently.” Her cheeks flushed pink.

“Rose,” the Doctor smiled. “Can it be _our_ bedroom? Yours and mine, together?”


	16. Sweet Treats (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose find something new at a market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's TimePetalsPrompt: "balls"
> 
> I realize they're technically called 'cake pops' but whatever. Roll with it. ;)
> 
> Unbeta'd.

The Doctor and Rose wandered hand in hand through the farmer’s market, and Rose listened contentedly as he nattered on and on about this and that.

“Oi!” She shouted, when the Doctor shocked her out of her reverie by pulling her toward a stall. “Doctor, what- ”

“Rose, look! Cake balls! Little balls of cake! Cake on a stick! This is _brilliant!_ ” He laughed delightedly, before plucking one off a stick and popping it into his mouth. “Open up.”

Eyes closed and mouth open, Rose waited for the Doctor. But instead of cake, his lips covered hers, warm, sweet, and soft.


	17. Lost Chance (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gives one chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second TimePetalPrompts prompt this week: "anger"
> 
> This one kind of inspired a Dark!Ten, willing to do whatever it takes to keep Rose safe. I like to think that we don't really see the true scope of his abilities (good and bad) regarding what he's capable of with his Time Lord senses, and maybe this is one, maybe it's not, but it's definitely something the Master was able to accomplish in S3. So just go along with it. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“Give her back. _Now._ ” The Doctor’s eyes were black with fury, and unrestrained rage and anger rolled off his body in waves. 

The reptilian alien flinched but held his ground, letting the knife graze Rose’s throat. A trickle of blood rolled down, and mouth bound, her eyes pleaded for help.

“You lost your chance,” the Doctor seethed, glancing once at Rose before closing his eyes. The alien screamed in agony as his body accelerated in age. Rose scrambled away and stared in horror. 

Rose took the Doctor’s hand. Looking in her eyes, the darkness slowly receded, and the screaming stopped.


	18. Did You Put A Sock On It? (Ten x Rose, ADULT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s breakfast competition is a private affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's TimePetalsPrompt: "breakfast"
> 
> So this is continuing the previous two drabbles from several weeks ago: [Part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5860141/chapters/14864509) and [Part 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5860141/chapters/15196579)
> 
> Thanks to Caedmon for the quick read through.
> 
> Adult.

“Did you put a sock on the dooooooooooorrrrrrr…?” The Doctor gasped out the question as Rose deftly stroked his cock under his frilly apron. 

“Mmmmhmmm, she’s sorted, trust me,” Rose answered as she pressed the Doctor up against the counter. “Breakfast is a private affair. New contest rules.”

She kneeled on the floor and flipped the apron over her head as she licked the Doctor’s length before taking him in mouth, tongue swirling. His hips bucked, and Rose reached behind and squeezed his bum, pulling him close. 

Rose hummed, confident in her ability to make him come quickly. She won.


	19. Again and Again (Dimension Hopping Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose takes a moment to rage against the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, I'm not sure why this is the first place my mind went, but I was thinking about a place I was at a few years ago on the Oregon coast during a storm, and sometimes I wish I had a place like that to scream into the void, where the wind and the ocean will eat up anything I throw at it. 
> 
> And so I thought it'd be a great place for Rose to go during her dimension jumps, kind of therapeutic and cathartic. And necessary. 
> 
> This week's TPP drabble prompt is "waves" and I wrote 200 words exactly. 
> 
> Thanks to CrazyGirlNE for the quick read through. Sorry for the angst.

The wind swirled around and pushed into her from all directions, forcing her to stand firm at the edge of the cliff. Icy drops of rain pelted her face, and it hurt, like thousands of needles piercing skin. Waves the color of steel pounded the jagged shoreline below, and a salty mist drifted up, clinging to every surface of her body.

She screamed into the tempest around her, hurling out obscenities and frustrations, letting the buildup of anger and failure and loss from three long and miserable years get swallowed by the wind and crashing waves. Tears were indistinguishable from the rain and salty residue covering her cheeks.

She’d landed here once, on an early jump, right along the Oregon coast. The rugged harshness of the landscape and ocean soothed her soul in a way nothing else had since landing in this universe. There was beauty there, yes, but the ocean understood her fury and rage and devoured everything she threw at it. Again and again the waves beat along the rocks, impervious to the chaos in her life. 

Again and again, the currents and waves and storms, and she learned from the patterns. Keep going, again and again. Always.


	20. Heat (Doctor x Rose; Ten x Rose, ADULT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of passion in the heat of summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's TimePetalsPrompt: "summer haze"
> 
> Doctor x Rose, but I saw this as Ten/Rose.
> 
> Unbeta'd

A trickle of sweat trails between her breasts, and the Doctor ducks his head to capture the offending morsel of salty water. He presses Rose harder against the blue wall of the TARDIS and groans as her legs tighten around his waist. Thrusting quickly, he slams into her tight, slick heat, barely discernible from the thick, heavy press of summer haze around them, and sweat shimmers like uncut diamonds on their skin. Rose leans forward and bites his shoulder as she comes, and the Doctor falls over the edge at the sensation, his ragged shout muted in the oppressive air.


	21. Imagination (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things she just didn't think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's TPP prompt: "sundress"
> 
> Thanks to Jeeno2 for helping me get through a spot.

When she was nine years old, Rose Tyler witnessed a wedding while on holiday; the bride in white captivated her. Elegant and feminine, she’d looked like an angel with the sun glinting off golden hair, casting the couple in a warm glow. But she’d never imagined...

Now, she stands hand in hand with the Doctor on their wedding day. They’re on an empty planet, on a cliff overlooking a turquoise ocean under a magnificent sunset sky. She wears a long, pale pink sundress that catches the breeze and dances around her legs. It’s more than pure imagination, tangible and real.


	22. Onward (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They leave the TARDIS and drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's TimePetalsPrompt: "road trip"
> 
> It's funny, because I was actually thinking of writing something road trip related. And then HEY LOOK!

It’s summer in the USA, and they park the TARDIS somewhere on the east coast, buy an old, blue VW Bug and drive. Each day starts with lazy kisses under soft sheets, cups of iced coffees (it’s too bloody hot for tea), and a random finger pointed on a map. 

North, west, east, and south. Everywhere. 

Coast to coast. Mountains and prairies. Fireflies and bears. Lakes and rivers. State fairs and music festivals. Love and compassion. Smiles and a hand to hold. 

And on they drive, laughing with new friends, fighting when the gas runs out. Onward. 

Adventure finds them.


	23. Second Hand (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor contemplates his tan lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for this week's TimePetalsPrompt: "tan lines"
> 
> So this is actually a continuation of Jeeno2's drabble for this prompt: [A Fightin' Hand](http://jeeno2.tumblr.com/post/147105265473/a-fightin-hand). While mowing the lawn today, I had an idea to expand it a bit, and she said it was quite alright to do so. :) So have some more ridiculousness. :D
> 
> Unbeta'd, but I do owe some thanks to Caedmon for a bit of advice. :)

Rose and Jackie are watching telly in the library, and the Doctor decides to shower because of the sand that continues to linger in rather uncomfortable places. He strips and stands naked in front of the mirror, puffing his chest out a little at the sight of Rose’s hand imprinted on his chest. It’s like a possessive marking, her claim on him, something akin to the White Hand of Saruman on his massive army. Er, on second thought, maybe he shouldn’t compare Rose to a cracked wizard who creates armies of Uruk-hai.

Nah, best not. 

That thought banished from his mind, he traces the outline of her hand and smiles, the action an unconscious response now that they’re finally, _finally_ together. He lets his thoughts wander and imagines ways he can mark _his_ claim on Rose. By the time he turns to the shower, he’s half hard and considers pulling Rose from the library for an urgent… emergency. 

However, a familiar bit of pale skin distracts him in his tracks and he stops, turning his bum toward the mirror. Right in the middle of his left butt cheek is another handprint. 

He never told Jackie it was a _nude_ beach.


	24. Deep Space (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS drifts through space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's TPP prompt: "calm"
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Deep space is calm, quiet– so quiet it’s almost deafening. The TARDIS drifts through space as her occupants sit in the doorway with their feet dangling out into nothingness. The Doctor leans against the doorframe, and Rose is tucked comfortably into his side with his arm curled around her. Far away the massive pillars of the Eagle Nebula rise up majestically, and for now they rest comfortably together, content to linger in the stillness, taking a break from the constant chaos that normally surrounds them. 

Rose sighs softly, and the Doctor looks down at her with affection, kissing her forehead.


	25. He Never Thought (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something the Doctor never thought he could have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's TPP prompt: "relief"
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Relief. 

That’s what he feels. Relief and an unexpected lightness in his hearts. 

It’s something he never thought he could have. Love. Companionship. Partnership. His life intertwined with another. 

But then he met Rose Tyler, and the woman turned everything he thought he knew upside down. 

Last of the Time Lords? _Better with two_. 

How long are you going to stay with me? _Forever_.

For a long time he fought it, for his forever is not her forever, and the stories always end. 

But turns out Bad Wolf had a plan for their forever, and the feeling overwhelms him.

_Relief._


	26. But What If (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hover on a precipice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's TimePetalsPrompts: "friendship"
> 
> Thanks to Crazygirlne for looking it over. :)

The air between them crackles with tension, and they find themselves on a precipice. 

– – –

One one side is all they’ve ever known, friendship and safety, protected hearts and barriers. It’s good, wonderful even. Safe and happy. 

_But what if…_

What if there’s more? What if the other side is more brilliant, more _fantastic_ than they can imagine? It’ll be dangerous, yes, for entwining heart and mind and soul with another is never without risk. 

But to fall so irrevocably, so thoroughly in love with Rose… _is everything._

– – –

The Doctor gently brushes his lips against hers… and the universe falls way.


	27. Impossible Made Possible (Dimension Hopping Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose readies herself for her first dimension hop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's TPP prompt: "anticipation"
> 
> Thanks to TenRoseforeverandever for giving it a quick look over. (But I changed a lot after you looked at it... oops.)

Rose stands calmly in the center of a small room buzzing with activity. Dimension specialists work frantically on the multiple computers and massive equipment built to facilitate the dimension cannon. 

She closes her eyes and focuses inward as her body thrums with anticipation of her mission: _Find the Doctor._

Months and years of meticulous planning cumulate in this moment, the impossible made possible.

Above all else, the existence of the universe depends on Rose’s actions as she traverses the void. It’s a weighty burden but one she bears without complaint. 

The green light is given, and she presses the button.


	28. Wild Things (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose run straight into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's TPP: "confused"
> 
> I took some inspiration from Lvslie (on tumblr and AO3), who recently wrote a fic about the Doctor and Rose from an outside perspective. I've been so amused by the idea of looking at the Doctor and Rose in this way, by someone who doesn't know them and thinks they're probably insane.
> 
> Unbeta'd. (And excuse the awful Western talk. Bahaha. I don't know if i wrote it correctly.)

“There’s all sorts o’ trouble in these here parts,” the weary sheriff explains from the top of his horse.

“Yep!” the Doctor replies excitedly, rolling to the balls of his feet.

The man looks confused. “Did ya just hear me? I done said there’s been all sorts o’ reports o’ unnatural trouble. Ghosts in the canyon. Wild things that en’t sound like nothin’ from ‘round here.”

“‘S why we’re here!” Rose laughs, exchanging an amused glance with the Doctor. 

They receive a look that suggests they belong in an institution. “On your own heads… Crazy town folk,” the sheriff mutters.


	29. An Adventure Already (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor looks on with amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's TPP prompt: "pleased"
> 
> Thanks to Jeeno2 and Caedmon for the quick look-over.

The Doctor’s not really all that surprised, if he’s honest. Rose Tyler is not some flighty teenage girl. She may be nineteen years old and brand new to this time and space traveling life, but she’s demonstrated she’s a strong woman with certain kind of confidence and spark he’s drawn to in a companion.

He watches with amusement as she gives Mr. Sneed a piece of her mind. No one man-handles Rose Tyler and gets away with it, and he’s pleased she’s standing up for herself, fearless (and more than a little annoyed). 

Life with this one’s an adventure already.


	30. For a Human (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor waits for Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's TPP prompt: "eternity"
> 
> This one is set during "The Unquiet Dead."
> 
> I actually wrote two drabbles for this prompt, so I'll be posting the other momentarily. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. This one was tricky to get to 100 words.

The Doctor sighs, shifting restlessly on the jumpseat. The woman is taking an _eternity_ to get ready. Humans and their propensity to waste time. He’ll never understand it. 

But, he supposes, the wardrobe room _is_ rather impressive, a first-time visit no doubt overwhelming, even with the TARDIS’s assistance.

Growling in defeat, he pulls up a grating and clambers down to tinker while he waits. 

_Finally_ he hears the soft clack of shoes on the grating, and he pokes his head up over the grating. _Blimey._

“Blimey, you look beautiful.”

Did those words actually leave his mouth? Bugger.

“For a human.”


	31. While You Sleep (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose sleeps, and the Doctor is bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's TPP prompt: "eternity"
> 
> My second fulfillment for this week's prompt. I just ran with the ideas. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

It always feels like an eternity passes while Rose sleeps. 

The TARDIS, his ever loyal companion, occupies him for a while, but she quickly tires of his restless activities after he tries to fix something that’s not broken. Again. 

His ship feels somehow more empty, less alive, without Rose’s smile and laughter filling her corridors. He won’t admit it to anyone (except his rather cheeky ship), but he misses Rose desperately during these hours. 

All of time and space available him, and the Doctor doesn’t want to experience it without her. Life is better with Rose Tyler at his side.


	32. What's in your pocket? (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose searches for the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's TPP prompt: "success, watch, fish"
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Rose gingerly sticks her hand into the Doctor’s pocket and waves her hand around, looking for the sonic screwdriver. 

The Doctor glances at her anxiously. “Rose, can you hurry?” He tugs on his hands, which are handcuffed to the prison rings above him. 

“M’trying, Doctor, but…” She pulls out a rubber fish. “Doctor, wha’?”

“Keep going! I’ll explain later.”

She returns to his pocket and extracts an old, rusted wrist watch, and she laughs. “Doctor, why d’you have a watch? You’re a _Time Lord_.”

“ _Rose!_ ”

Finally, she produces the sonic with an air of success and whoops loudly. "Found it!"


	33. Cannonball (Nine x Rose -- Team TARDIS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lake and a naked Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's TPP "serenity"
> 
> Unbeta'd.

The Doctor and Rose stand side by side, close to the cliff’s edge, and gaze out in wonder at the peaceful mountain landscape. 

The crystal blue lake below, stretching as far as the eye can see, glitters under the late afternoon sun. 

“Doctor, it's so–” Rose’s comment is cut off by loud, raucous laughter. 

They turn to the noise, and Rose dissolves into fits of giggles. Jack, smiling hugely, sprints past them completely starkers before leaping off the ledge.

Flying through the air, he cannonballs into the deep water with an explosive splash, disrupting the quiet serenity of the scene.


	34. Truth (Nine x Rose -- Team TARDIS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack asks the Doctor a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's TPP prompt: "feelings"
> 
> LOL, I didn't want to go with the _obvious_ route for this prompt, but then I came up with this in the shower, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. 
> 
> And yes, I know, the ending is vague. HA. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“Truth.”

“Do you have feelings for Rose?” Jack leans back against his cushion and takes a swig of his beer. 

Rose’s eyes widen in surprise, but she remains silent, anxiously biting her lip. She picks at the hem of her sweater, avoiding eye contact.

Jack looks on in amusement as the Doctor glares at him. As the seconds pass, the Doctor’s gaze flicks between him and Rose, and the silence becomes almost unbearable. 

The Doctor’s deer-in-headlights expression almost makes Jack feel sorry for asking the question, but he doesn’t regret it.

The Doctor takes a long pull from his drink.


	35. Gateway to the Universe (Rose Tyler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose steps through a doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's TPP prompt: "gateway"
> 
> Ten/Rose implied.
> 
> Thanks to Caedmon for the quick look-over.
> 
> Not gonna lie, I kind of want to revisit this idea, so stay tuned. ;)

The golden doorway hovers in the air, starkly out of place in the hustle and bustle of the city. People move around it but give no indication of noticing the mystery in front of them. 

Rose is drawn to the door, without reason, without explanation. And with all the caution of a Torchwood agent, she studies the doorway from a distance before making a decision. 

With a decisive nod, she takes a deep breath and steps through, following its beckon.

Rose breaks into a run when she spots an impossible sight in the distance. The TARDIS! 

The door fades away.


	36. Certain Death (Nine x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor uses his time senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirtybrian/angstybananabread on tumblr prompted be with a tiny fic prompt: "horror"
> 
> And this week's TPP prompt: "shadows"
> 
> I decided to combine the two, and getting this down to 100 words was a chore, let me tell you.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

The Doctor watches in horror as Rose’s fingers slip from his, and he stares into her wide, terrified eyes as she hovers over certain death. 

And in the moment she falls away, the Doctor, in an action of complete desperation, digs deep into his time senses, plucks the tendril of time of  _ this exact moment _ , and bends it to his will. 

Rose hovers in the air, captured in this moment of time, and the Doctor throws himself forward, capturing Rose in a firm grip. When he pulls, time snaps back, and Rose is in his arms, saved from the shadows.


	37. Mourning the Loss (Dimension Hopping Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose mourns the pocket universe Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: References the pocket universe Doctor death; ANGST
> 
> For this week's TPP prompt: "tears"
> 
> Unebta'd.

She didn’t think she had any tears left, having hardened herself to the discipline of jumping through dimensions. But after watching a familiar hand, pale and lifeless, fall out from the side of a stretcher, her heart had been pierced with deep emotion for the first time in years. She’d protected her love for the Doctor, tucked it away deep inside, so no one could use it as a weakness against her. But now she holds his sonic and weeps on a street curb, mourning the loss of this Doctor who, for several agonizing moments, she’d thought was her Doctor.


	38. This Life (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sit in the door of the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's TPP prompt: thankful.
> 
> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> I used [this](http://artofsararichard.tumblr.com/post/53994453121/timey-wimey-tea-time) picture as inspiration.

They lounge in the open doors of the TARDIS as she spins around in space. Nebulae, planets, and stars dance in a spectrum of infinite color around them.

Steam from their tea rises, looping and swirling in the air. The Doctor swings his legs off the edge of the ship, while Rose leans against the door behind him.

“You know, I’m so thankful for all this. You, the TARDIS, this life,” Rose says quietly as she marvels at the view. “It’s mad and wonderful.”

The Doctor merely hums in acknowledgement and tips his head back to rest against her leg.


	39. To Find Peace (Dimension Hopping Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She frequents a cathedral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's TPP prompt: pipes
> 
> Thanks to Jeeno for looking it over real quick.

She frequented a cathedral during her time in Pete’s World, usually in the mornings on her way to work. There was something about the sound of the pipe organ that soothed her frayed nerves between dimension jumps, calmed her in a way nothing else could in this world. She’d sit quietly at one end of the middle row with her eyes closed, letting the haunting melodies ground her and remind her of the reason for all this madness, before she left, focused and motivated, to face whatever great unknowns the universe might throw at her while searching for the Doctor.


	40. Home (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And words are forgotten as they welcome each other home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's TPP prompt: "Rain"
> 
> I'm procrastinating on my DWSS project. This happened.
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> 3-100 word segments

She’d felt the time disturbance, some inexplicable part of her recognizing the source of the energy. 

Drawn toward the energy, Rose turns into an alley, and her breath catches in her throat. _He’s here._ The TARDIS sits idly in front of her, but she feels the warm, delighted greeting from the ship in her mind. 

She stands still for a moment, ignoring the rain falling around her, and simply takes in the sight of the TARDIS, the home she’s missed for so long. 

Pushing her wet hair from her face, Rose takes a deep breath and steps toward the ship.

**& &&**

The TARDIS refuses to budge, despite his best efforts to cajole her into action. With a frustrated sigh, the Doctor slumps backward onto the jumpseat.

An orange light flashes on the console, and he heaves himself up to look at the monitor. There’s an unidentified source of artron energy in the vicinity, so he flips the switch on the monitor to look outside.

For a moment, there’s nothing, but then the most unexpected sight enters the alley.

_Rose._

_How is this possible?_

He watches in disbelief as a wide smile crosses her face, and she pauses, staring at the TARDIS.

**& &&**

The door to the TARDIS crashes open, and the Doctor appears in the doorway, eyes wide and hair standing on end.

From a distance, they stare in awed shock, before a crack of thunder overhead stirs them to action. They run toward each other, feet splashing without care into puddles. 

Finally, they crash into one another, hands grabbing for purchase, tears mixing with rain, and it’s impossible to tell where one begins and the other ends. 

“Oh, I missed you,” Rose murmurs. 

“You’re impossible,” the Doctor answers with a grin.

And words are forgotten as they welcome each other home.


	41. Fire Prevention (Tentoo x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a little mishap with dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's TPP prompt: "complications"
> 
> Ridiculous fluff. Bahahaha.

Rose trudges up the stairs to their building, anxious to get home, eat the dinner the Doctor’s promised, and relax in front of the telly with a glass of wine. 

As she nears their flat, however, smoke lingers in the air, and she cautiously opens the door.

“Doctor?” she calls.

“Ahhhh!” _psssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh._

Rose runs to the kitchen, and finds the Doctor standing in front of the oven, fire extinguisher in one hand. 

Running his other hand through his hair, he says, “Ehm, Rose. Ah. There were, uh, complications.”

Smirking, Rose pulls out her mobile. “Shall I order in pizza?”

“Yep!”


	42. The Storm Has Passed (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor experiences a rare moment of staggering clarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's TPP prompt: "future"
> 
> I'm back!! :) Was on vacation for a few weeks, so I'm stretching my writing fingers with a little drabble. 
> 
> Merry Christmas!!
> 
> Unbeta'd.

The moment the wall seals between this universe and the Void and Rose is crushed safely within his arms, the Doctor experiences a rare moment of staggering clarity. 

The future, which for the last several months has been a dark and stormy horizon, is suddenly vibrant and sure. The storm has passed, and the life of the woman wrapped in his arms is tangled and twisted with his indefinitely. He can never clearly see his own future, and that Rose’s is so entwined with his can only mean one thing. 

He cups her face in joy and kisses her softly.


	43. New Shoes (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gives Rose a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For last week’s timepetalsprompts prompt: “new”
> 
> I think it was last week? Eh, well. It was recently. This is silly. 100 words is hard.
> 
> Unbeta’d.

“Open it, Rose!” The Doctor excitedly thrusts a wrapped box in Rose’s hands and looks on expectantly.

“Doctor, what’s this? ‘S not my birthday or Christmas,” Rose asks. 

“ _Roooose_ , come on. Stop asking questions and just open it,” the Doctor demands.

Curious, Rose slowly unwraps the gift, smirking at the Doctor’s obvious impatience. 

She finally tears off the lid, and laying inside the box is a pair of new trainers just like the Doctor’s, only in bright pink. 

“Oh, thanks! I love them!” Rose jumps up to hug the Doctor. “Just think of all the running I’ll do with these!”


	44. Fantasies (Ten x Rose, ADULT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose sends the Doctor some fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week’s timepetalsprompts prompt: “thighs” AND for this week’s dwsmutfest prompt: “The Big O.” I picked the 100 word option instead of the 69 word option. ;) 
> 
> I'm totally double dipping here, but whatever. ;)

It’s not a place where they can overtly demonstrate their relationship, so when Rose takes his hand and sends the Doctor one erotic fantasy after another over their fledgling telepathic link, the Doctor almost breaks.

He’s hard and straining in his trousers, eyes fluttering closed as he uses every ounce of his control to hold back a groan of pleasure at the latest image of Rose taking him in mouth, pulling him higher. Beside him, Rose rubs her thighs together, releasing a potent whiff of her arousal. 

Suddenly, without warning, he comes hard after a lust-filled, forceful command from Rose.


	45. Freckle Kissing (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose notices a new physical characteristic on her new Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week's TPP prompt: "freckles"
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Four days after the Doctor regenerates, it’s game night at the Tylers. Jackie is three sheets to the wind on cheap wine, and Rose isn’t far behind. 

“S’now you’re all pretty an’ young, you gonna make a move’n my daugher?” Jackie slurs.

The Doctor flushes.

Rose laughs and looks at him, a wide smiles stretching across her face.

“Freckles!” she shouts.

“What?” he asks, touching his cheek.

Rose leans closer and gently dots all over his cheek and nose with a finger. “You have freckles,” she says. “Never noticed ‘til you blushed.” 

Jackie smirks. “I think you answered my question.”


End file.
